


LUST 5

by Joy



Series: LUST [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: Jason's feeling insecure about Jack's feelings for Daniel, and Daniel's having fun with word play erotica.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Jason Coburn, Daniel Jackson/Others, Jack O'Neill/Jason Coburn, Jack O'Neill/Others
Series: LUST [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010517
Kudos: 4





	LUST 5

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE 1: This is an OLD series, first written in 2005, then rewritten in 2014. It hasn’t been online for a few years because I took it down for an edit and forgot about it.
> 
> NOTE 2: This series is basically a PWP: Porn With Plot. It is Not exclusively J/D until the very end.

# Five: Complications of Lust and Love

“Um, Jack?” Jason called from the suite’s living room. He was feeling a bit giddy and slightly panicked and he had no idea if it was a good or bad thing. “I thought you wanted to get away, walk, have a snooze, give Daniel time alone with Dylan?”

They’d gone up to the room to get a couple of blankets and maybe a few snacks, except that’s not what Jack had planned, apparently. Jason stared inside the large picnic basket that sat on the dining table; it wasn’t the kind of basket meant for families. “Jack?” he called when Jack didn’t answer.

In the bedroom, Jack paused as he buttoned his khaki shorts, having changed again. The weather had been warming up sooner than he’d thought it would so changing into long shorts was a good idea. At least, that was the reason he used to distract himself from the step he’d just taken. Straightening his white sleeveless shirt, he blew out a breath and went out to face the storm.

Coming out, he paused, taking a moment to admire Jason’s black shorts and red short-sleeved shirt, the way they seemed to enhance the muscles of his arms and thighs. He had a second thought just then, thinking maybe they could spend the rest of the day in bed, but no, this … idea … was better.

“You changed again,” he said, walking over to him.

“So did you,” Jason frowned, then tapped the basket. “And don’t change the subject. What’s this?”

“A picnic basket. I thought it’d be fun.”

“Fun is a checkered tablecloth, fried chicken, and coke. This,” he said, and rapped the basket again, “isn’t fun.”

Jack snorted. “It isn’t?”

“You know what I mean, Jack.”

“You like that stuff,” Jack countered nervously.

“Yes, I like candles, champagne, caviar and crackers, but those things are not normal picnic items.” He paused and with a second for reflection, made up his mind and reached out to grab Jack’s hand. “What. Is. Going. On?”

Jack cleared his throat and looked down at their clasped hands, caressing Jason’s with his free one. “I thought that since I told Daniel that he should keep his options open–“

“A.K.A., sleep around.”

“I figured I would too,” Jack said, looking up, adding, “Only in the reverse.” He held his breath as Jason stared at him, his mouth dropping open slightly.

Jason knew what he meant. Jack was taking their relationship more seriously–and Jason knew damn well that’s exactly what they had, no matter how much he denied it to Daniel. And himself. “Except you love him.”

“So do you.”

“Romantically.”

“So do you.”

Taking the chance, Jason asked, “And me?”

Heat suffused Jack’s cheeks and nervousness began to dampen his palms. He’d taken the plunge so it was now or never to go deep. “I love you, too, don’t you know that?” He had to add the challenge. Like his sarcasm, he could never seem to say things flat out.

Jason rolled his eyes even as his stomach flipped and his balls drew up a little. “Yes, I know that. But romantically? You love me as a friend, Jack. Sex is what we do to have fun, to relax, to be ourselves and …” He let his words fade when Jack gave him that particular stare that made his knees wobble. He was doomed. And he was going to get his heart broken if he allowed this. “You love him, not me, not that way.”

Jack shook his head slowly as a strange peace settled over him. What happened to avoiding direct confrontation? He pulled Jason close, circling an arm about his waist. “I love you. I don’t say it lightly.”

“Jack–“

“You know I don’t.”

“I know but–“

“How long have we known each other?”

Ten years, Jason thought. “Long enough to know each other very well.”

“And how long have we been having sex?”

Jason snorted and rolled his eyes again, refusing to look into Jack’s eyes. He’d get lost and confused there and Jack did it to him every time. Except now Jason was staring at the hollow of his throat. Not much better. “From the beginning, off and on.”

“This has been the longest time we’ve been together. Four years. Before you got to the SGC, Jason, maybe our times together added up to what … four months?”

“Something like that. Your point?”

“Look at me.”

“No.”

Jack grinned and said it more softly. “Look at me.”

Jason looked up the scant few inches Jack had on him and into those expressive brown eyes. Next came the desire to drag the man back to bed. Jack said nothing and didn’t need to, but Jason groaned anyway. “Don’t do this to me,” he pleaded.

“Do what?” Jack asked, a frown of worry appearing.

Jason hesitated, then said, “Break my heart.”

Jack sighed and touched his face, thumb caressing his lips and cheek. “I love Daniel, but I love you, and I loved you first. I don’t want to give you up, no matter what he thinks is his decision.”

“He owns …” Jason began, then berated himself for sounding like a sappy romantic.

“What?” Jack prodded.

“Your heart.”

Jack slid his hand around the back of Jason’s head and gripped him there. “So do you, Jason. Don’t you know that, too?” he said softly. There was no kiss. He knew if he kissed him now, they wouldn’t be going anywhere, and it didn’t matter that he’d already had sex twice today. “Now that that’s straightened out, let’s go have a picnic.”

Jason sighed again and reached over, closing the lid to the basket. When they went for the door, still holding hands, he said, “This is going to be complicated.”

Jack gave him an intense look as he opened the door. “It already is.”

. . .

Dylan led Daniel in through the side door of the pool house and Daniel found himself completely unprepared. The exterior of the white building was old, the architecture of neo-classic design. One expected a boat to be housed within, but instead, the interior had been renovated and refurbished, complete with showers, lockers, dressing rooms, and three saunas. Daniel followed Dylan to the front of the house where a reception desk sat. Behind it, a young man was reading and at Dylan’s arrival, set the book aside.

Getting the attendant, Billy, to show Daniel several pairs of swim wear, Daniel looked them over, dismayed to find all of the selections skimpy on the material. Not wanting to look pissy, he chose the black ones, and when Dylan didn’t take any, he asked, “Where’re yours?”

Dylan smiled and took him by the hand, leading him to the dressing rooms. “I’m wearing mine.” He disappeared behind the curtain.

Daniel entered the room next to Dylan’s and undressed, eyeing the swim wear on the bench bolted into the back wall. Holding them up, he wished the damn things weren’t so small. If he got a hard-on for any reason, the black of the minimal material wouldn’t be hiding squat. As he put them on and critically judged himself in the mirror, he was suddenly set with an hysterical urge to giggle that had nothing to do with the skimpy swim shorts. Just a few days ago, he’d been translating words from another planet. A week ago, he’d been humping Jack’s hand on another planet. Now, he was here, interested in a man he’d only just met.

Memories swam into his thoughts with scenes from missions, of Shau’re and Abydos, of the more recent battles with the Goa’uld. He shivered, thinking about Ba’al and that narrow escape, then thought of Sarah. Thoughts of Shau’re filled him with remorse and thoughts of Sarah made him feel sick to his stomach.

Daniel grit his teeth and viciously ordered those thoughts away. They had no place here, so what the hell was he doing, analyzing shit like that? Was he trying to sabotage himself again? Jason was constantly telling him to leave the past alone. He could no more be responsible for any of it than the Earth was responsible for orbiting the sun. He took a deep breath, then another, and allowed his hearing to take control of his thoughts, bringing him back into the present. Only now mattered. Only now.

As he refocused his attention on what little he now wore, he exited the changing room, clothing in hand. He looked at the lockers to his right and chose an open one, then frowned when he found no key to lock it up. On closer inspection, however, he found that all the compartments closed with a key card, presumably the club member’s? Except, where did one put the key card after?

Daniel was standing there, staring at the locker, flicking the key card in his hand when he heard Dylan’s voice.

“Give Ba’al your card,” he said.

Daniel whirled, eyes wide. “What?”

Dylan frowned with concern. “Give Billy your card. He’ll keep it safe.”

“Right,” Daniel answered, dismayed by the fact that he’d misheard. It wasn’t like him. What the hell was going on?

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Dylan said, giving him a concerned look.

Daniel shook his head as they walked back to the reception desk. “My mind was miles away down a drain, I think,” he grinned, handing the attendant his card.

Dylan resisted the urge to put his arm around Daniel and assure him that the only place he needed to be was where he was. When Daniel caught him staring, Dylan shook his head. “C’mon.”

On the way back out the front door, they walked down four steps leading to two immense pools that sat end to end, both partially shaded by multiple trees and bushes. Daniel stopped to appreciate the view, then jumped slightly when Dylan took his arm.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Dylan asked, alarmed now.

Daniel shook his head quickly, sighing as he did so. “It’s nothing. I stupidly let my mind wander and got caught up in thinking about ghosts.” Dylan stared again and it was Daniel’s turn to shake his head. “It’s nothing, really.”

Dylan wondered if Daniel had been thinking about his late wife. “Okay, but do me a favor?”

“If I can,” Daniel amended.

“Tell me when it’s not nothing and I’ll leave you be.”

Daniel frowned at him then and took Dylan’s arm this time as the man started to walk toward the half-circle entrance to the right-hand pool. “What are you talking about, ‘leave me be.’? If I didn’t want to be here, Dylan, I wouldn’t be. What makes you think I’m ambivalent about it?”

Dylan’s browline rose and a different sort of alarm filled him, one blended with intense curiosity. “You got all that from just that phrase?”

Daniel sighed, knowing he’d stepped into that one without realizing it. He could tell the truth, to a point. And Dylan was someone who knew about keeping secrets. “Come on, I’ll explain in the pool.” Walking past him, he looked over his shoulder, gave Dylan a grin meant to both tease and reassure, then ran full pelt and dived into the pool.

The cool water hit him, acting like a balm, restoring his calm, and the actions of his muscles as he dived deep to release the tension he’d felt building up–the wrong sort of tension. He needed to get rid of those intruding memories and push them back as far as they would go. What was annoying, however, was that he kept hearing the refrain from a song in his past, one his foster mother had liked a lot. “I’ll be what I am. Solitary Man.”

Shaking his head underwater, Daniel told the song to go away. He wasn’t that song, not any more. Looking up, he pushed up to the surface and when he broke free and stopped to tread water, he found Dylan swimming toward him. Daniel suddenly smiled, the annoying song gone, his peace increasing. Another sort of tension began to fill him, the better kind, and the memories were becoming history once again.

He expected Dylan to ask him to explain, to make good on his words, but as Dylan joined him, he said nothing. He simply smiled at him, then said, “Race you,” before shoving water in his face and taking off.

Daniel wiped his face, laughing at the sudden childlike game, and realized it’s what he needed. Action and play. As he swam after him, catching up, it dawned on him that Dylan was holding back his swimming skills. The man had been a SEAL, and that training never left. While Daniel wasn’t a slouch at it himself, he had a feeling that Dylan was likely a shark in the water. After all, didn’t SEALs play underwater hockey?

They both arrived at the opposite end of the pool and pushed off the wall at the exact same time, and Daniel was filled with a sudden need to cheat, just to see what Dylan was made of. He reached out and shoved Dylan as they started the swim back and Daniel bolted for the other end of the pool. Each time he looked to his right, Dylan wasn’t there, lost from sight, and Daniel suddenly felt warning tingles pass over him. The shark was circling, wasn’t he? He abruptly stopped and plunged under the surface to have a look. But he didn’t get a chance to even have that look when strong, powerful hands grabbed his ankles and dragged him to the bottom.

Then those hands grabbed at his thighs, around his waist, and Daniel found himself pinned to the floor for a few seconds before Dylan let go. Through the water, Dylan’s teeth looked extra white–and extra sharp. Daniel found it, and the memory of his touch, so erotic that his cock began to stiffen just a bit. Just then, Dylan turned in the water to swim away, using a dolphin wriggle. A flutter filled his stomach and Daniel couldn’t name the feeling. It was erotic, but yet it wasn’t. What he knew for certain was that he’d just been soundly beaten. Daniel swam to the surface and took a long-needed breath, staring at Dylan who waited at the end of the pool. The shit was laughing.

With a growl, Daniel swam toward him and quickly reached him. He couldn’t be annoyed, he’d been unfairly matched and should have known better. Plus, the way Dylan was chuckling now, showing that smile, only made him even more handsome than before. Stopping next to him, he pushed Dylan against the wall and grabbed the edge of the pool. They were close enough to kiss but Daniel kept from doing so. Instead, he looked into the man’s eyes and studied his face, liking how Dylan did the same. It was arousing, being this close and touching without using his hands. Their legs kept bumping and that only made Daniel harder. He kept envisioning those legs wrapped around him. He also thought he felt Dylan getting hard but it could have just been his imagination, given the state of his own partial erection.

“Discover anything else about me in that focused gaze of yours?” Dylan asked, breath hitting Daniel’s lips as he looked back and forth between Daniel’s eyes and his mouth.

Daniel tilted his head slightly, measuring, studying the man’s handsome face. “You swim like a shark and move like a dolphin.”

Dylan’s eyes darkened at that moment, and he swallowed hard. “That’s the best compliment I’ve had in a while. Is there anything else you’d like to say?”

Daniel took a deep breath. “I’d like to be with you all night. Question is, what would you like?”

Dylan’s eyes darkened. “I’d like to kiss you.”

Daniel laughed softly. “After that?”

Dylan smiled and reached under the water, just barely touching Daniel’s waist. The effect forced goosebumps all over Daniel’s body. “I’d like to stay with you all night.”

Daniel smiled mischievously. “Doing what?”

“Kissing you,” Dylan said, laughing the words.

“And?” Daniel asked as he leaned forward, mouth just grazing Dylan’s cheek.

Dylan turned his head enough to bring their lips together but still not kissing. He was aware of their breathing, their bodies, how both of them were getting more than half-hard. “You want details?” he asked, realizing that Daniel liked to draw things out and all that did was make Dylan harder.

“Yes,” Daniel whispered.

“I want to taste you, feel your hard flesh in my mouth. I want to feel your mouth on me and I want you to torture me with it.”

“Torture, huh? Want to be tied down, too?”

Dylan swallowed, his smile gone, replaced by the seriousness of sudden, intense arousal. “Yes.”

Daniel blinked slowly as the meaning hit home. Reaching down into the water, he grabbed Dylan around the biceps and held him to the wall. Dylan sucked in a breath, the pupils of his eyes dilating even more. Sliding his hands down Dylan’s arms, Daniel locked their fingers together, then brought Dylan’s hands up beside his head. “And would you like it if I held your hands over your head while I fucked you hard?”

Dylan’s eyes half-lidded as his breath hitched, making him hesitate in answering. When he breathlessly whispered, “Yes,” Daniel claimed his mouth, loving the feel of his plump, wet lips.

Dylan tried not to grind against him, but it was so difficult. Daniel’s tongue was cool and sweet, agile and demanding, and all Dylan could think of doing was wrapping his legs around the man and never letting go. “God,” Dylan breathed, gasping as Daniel pulled back slowly from the kiss.

Both of them were panting, staring at each other. “Anything else you want me to do?” Daniel asked.

“Talk about something else right now,” Dylan answered, swallowing hard as he moved a foot away.

“Why?” At first Daniel didn’t get it, then he realized that if they both left the pool now, they’d literally have to hold a hand over their respective waistbands. “Okay,” he said, “what do you want to talk about then? But I have to warn you, my mind isn’t of much use right now.”

Dylan laughed. “That’s hard to believe, given that Jack and Jason tell me you’re nearly a genius.”

Daniel opened his mouth in surprise, then abruptly shut it. “Wish they’d tell me that.”

Dylan gave him a sympathetic look. “Feeling a little underappreciated?”

“Sometimes it would be nice to get thanked.”

Dylan jogged his brows. “Tell me about it.”

Daniel sighed, not wanting to talk about anything personally negative. “Yeah, so, something else to talk about. Any suggestions?”

Dylan let out a nervous laugh. “I told you that you could ask me anything. Ask.”

Daniel thought about then, then cleared his throat. “So, you’re into Japanese bondage?”

A slow smile came over Dylan’s face. “I am.”

“I’m a little fuzzy on what that means. You know how to do it or you like to practice it?”

“Both.”

“Top or bottom?”

“Bottom,” Dylan smiled, resisting the urge to grab Daniel and kiss him. Something else occurred to him and he lost a trace of his smile. “Does that bother you? Do you prefer to bottom?”

Daniel shrugged. “Without the bondage, it depends on my mood. I love both. With the bondage, I have no idea because I’ve only done that sort of thing once.”

“Once?” Dylan asked, surprised.

Daniel nodded. “Once, and it wasn’t … what’s it called? Shibari?” Dylan nodded. “It wasn’t that. Just the usual western form, I guess. I was never comfortable tying someone up or letting them tie me up, but mostly because it never seemed appropriate.”

“As in the girlfriends weren’t into it?”

Daniel grinned. “Neither were the boyfriends.” He paused, sensing disappointment in Dylan’s face. “But that was then. I’d simply never found the right person to trust. I haven’t been sexually involved with Jack and Jason long enough to find out exactly what they’d like to do.” He sensed even more disappointment behind the man’s hazel eyes. “I can imagine doing it with you, however.”

“Just humoring me?”

Daniel sighed. “I never humor a lover, Dylan. I’m what is probably still called good, giving, and game.”

“It’s still called that,” Dylan laughed, then cleared his throat and sobered rather quickly. “But are you sure you’d actually like to practice it?”

Daniel could have simply explained, but without a second thought, he decided to show Dylan instead, ignoring the reason they were keeping their distance–especially since talking about sex wasn’t exactly keeping any kind of distance easy. He pressed in close, pushing Dylan against the wall again as he covered his mouth with his hand. He then grabbed hold of his wrist and pinned it hard against the tile wall. With his hips, he thrust a few times, slowly, grinding their cocks together. The effect was electric and Dylan gasped, the air puffing through Daniel’s fingers. “How’s this for an answer?” Daniel asked. As Dylan’s eyes darkened considerably, he added, “It tells you that I can imagine, right now, holding you down, tying you down, and fucking you for a very … long … time.”

Dylan’s heart began to race and he gave Daniel such a look of want that Daniel nearly lost control of himself. All he wanted right then was to fuck him against the pool wall. Dylan seemed to know it, too, and he swallowed when Daniel removed his hand.

“Damn the no sex in the pool rule,” Dylan muttered.

Daniel smirked at him. “So you just invited me for a simple swim?”

“No, more than that. It’s a good way to get to know someone. And it’s also good for teasing.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “You like being frustrated?”

“I prefer to think of it as foreplay. Only way I could see you half-naked and wet before any other … consideration.”

The sound of his deep voice penetrated not just Daniel’s ears, but his balls as well. He began to wonder if enough time had passed since he’d been with Jack. He may be hard, but how long till he was able to come again? Given who he was with, and that he wanted to hear that voice in his ear, see that face beneath him, it might just be fun to find out anyway. Daniel leaned in and kissed Dylan very slowly, and when he pulled back, he whispered, “Let’s leave. Right now.”

“Deal,” Dylan answered quickly.

It was difficult, getting out of the pool and walking to the pool house to change, hard-ons aching. And they stayed away from each other, the temptation too much of a risk, especially when they were changing back into their clothes. It was definitely too much when Daniel felt Dylan watching his ass–and knew it was happening this time–as he followed him up the stairs.

“Is your cock as nice as I think it is?” Dylan asked at the suite’s door.

Daniel groaned and opened the door, shutting it quickly. “You’re gonna find out,” he said, stripping off his clothes right there. The moment his pants dropped down, his cock bobbed straight up, and Dylan paused in the middle of taking off his jeans, his eyes glued to it.

“Yes,” he said, dropping his jeans and stepping out of them, stumbling to Daniel to kiss him passionately while his hands caressed him everywhere but his cock. Walking backward, aiming for the bedroom, Daniel hit the back of the sofa instead. Dylan broke the kiss, then kissed Daniel again, and again. “I want you so badly,” he said, then dropped down, kissing his way to Daniel’s groin. “I can’t wait to feel you in me,” he said, the words mouthed down the shaft of his cock. Coming back up, he took the head inside his mouth and sucked luxuriantly.

Daniel’s legs wobbled and his hands clutched Dylan’s head, fingers threading through his hair. Steadying himself, he said, “Bedroom.” Pulling him up, Daniel took hold of his hand and led him there, slamming the door shut behind them.

Remembering the talk in the pool–it hadn’t gone very far from his mind–he pulled Dylan to the bed and pushed him down. Pausing to stand there and look down at him, what he’d been thinking about on the way up to the suite suddenly didn’t seem like such a good idea. He’d thought that he’d shove Dylan down, hold his wrists, and fuck him hard. Except that now, all Daniel wanted to do was feel every part of his skin that he could possibly touch, using not just his hands but his entire body. Rub until he was mad with it, taste until he was drooling, smell and inhale until he thought his brain would explode.

“Daniel?”

Daniel bent over and focused on what was in front of him, the warm skin under his fingers. “Sorry.”

“For what?” Dylan asked, a little wide-eyed but obviously pleased. “You haven’t done anything wrong.” When Daniel didn’t answer, he scooted backward and tucked one hand under his head, the other hand lazily combing through his pubic hair. He opened his legs. Just enough. “Join me.”

Daniel stared at him, thinking how gorgeous he looked, and curled his fingers around his cock. He stroked himself a few times, going slow.

“God, that’s sexy,” Dylan said, his voice deeper than usual.

“So are you. Is there anything you’d like me to start with?” Daniel asked.

“Feel free to do what you want,” Dylan answered and moved his hand from his pubes to join the other one cradling his head.

With almost predatory slowness, Daniel knelt between Dylan’s legs, spreading them open with his hands. He moved his fingers along tender, slightly damp skin, over thigh muscles quivering from his touch. There was an itch inside his palms as he moved over Dylan’s hips; the hard, heavy feel of flesh bringing out the need to grab, hold and fuck, to feel his cock sliding into that heat, to see the look on Dylan’s face as he filled him.

As he moved his fingers over firm abdomen muscles, he traced the fine line of light brown hair with his thumbs. Dylan’s cock bobbed in reaction and Daniel smiled at the way his breath hitched.

“Do I pass?” Dylan asked.

“This was never a test,” Daniel whispered.

Leaning over, one hand moving to brace himself on the mattress, he stared down at the curved, muscular pecs, the brown nipples hardening without being touched. He toyed with one, rubbing the nipple with just the pad of his thumb, then dipped his head and sucked the nub into his mouth. Dylan made a sound that was more breath than a groan and Daniel moved to the other nipple. When Dylan started to move his hands out from under his head, Daniel stopped.

“Don’t move,” he said softly and Dylan paused, then put his hands back under his head. “Stay like that for as long as you possibly can. No matter what I do … resist touching me.”

Dylan groaned and flexed his arms and his pecs and stomach muscles flinched. “I won’t be able to resist for long.”

“Do you want to be spanked?” Daniel teased, but judging by the look of want on Dylan’s face, that question was rhetorical. “Don’t even go there. Not this time.”

Dylan swallowed and gave him a nod. “Deal.”

Daniel felt the twitch of his partner’s cock against his own and when he turned his head, the musky smell from his armpit was too much. “Good man,” he breathed, then licked a wet stripe from the top of the pec to the hair under Dylan’s arm. Dylan let out a gasp and flexed again, and the scent seemed to intensify as Daniel licked again. He moved to a nipple and kissed it before sucking it in again, harder than before.

Caving in to his desire, Daniel dropped his body onto Dylan’s and writhed over his skin, rubbing together their groins, their bellies, their chests, spurred on by the sounds his lover made. He moved his hands up Dylan’s arms, following bicep and forearm, then grabbed Dylan’s wrists behind his head and held them there as he swooped down and captured his mouth. Diving in, his tongue wound around Dylan’s, going from gentle caress to hungry battle.

Dylan broke the kiss just barely enough to whisper, “Fuck me. Just like this. God, Daniel, fuck me.”

“I haven’t even tasted you yet,” Daniel whispered back, then bit and kissed down his chin and to his throat, biting just a bit harder there. With his hips humping and body undulating as if to some slow, exotic drumbeat, Dylan panted and moaned underneath, turning his head to give Daniel more of his neck. All the while he kept whispering, “Fuck me.”

They had all day, and that thought was what made Daniel’s decision for him. Except he didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to stop moving. The only thing that made him let go of one of Dylan’s wrists was so he could reach for the lube and condom. When his hand found nothing, he frowned and pushed up onto his knees. Looking to his right, he found them lying on the extra pillow. There was a note underneath. “So you don’t have to reach too far – Jack.”

Daniel started to laugh. “Christ.”

“What?” Dylan asked, looking at the note.

“Jack left me a note.”

“What’s it say?”

“‘So you don’t have to reach too far,'” Daniel recited as he grabbed both items off the pillow.

Dylan reached up and took the condom. “Let me.”

Daniel shook his head and took the condom back. “Didn’t I tell you not to move?”

“I … forgot?”

“Nice try,” Daniel grinned as he squeezed lube onto his fingers and reached down. “Open.”

Dylan swallowed and grabbed behind his knees, raising his legs. Looking into his eyes, Daniel smeared the lube over his hole, caressing him, teasing him. Squirting more, he caressed again, then pushed a finger inside. Dylan let out a breath and placed his hands over Daniel’s chest, teasing his nipples, caressing his skin. He couldn’t look away from him, and each time that Daniel moved his finger in and out, his breathing increased.

Wanting him tight, Daniel withdrew his finger and pumped his own cock, getting himself harder before he tore open the condom wrapper. Once more, Dylan reached for it and this time, Daniel let him. Dylan slowly rolled it on and the moment it was, he began to stroke, warming the sheath so Daniel wouldn’t lose his erection. Daniel let him, gazing into his eyes, but when Dylan’s hand increased its grip, Daniel pulled his hand away, grabbed his partner’s wrists, then lunged over him, pinning them back behind his head. “Jesus,” Dylan whispered, raising his feet.

“You didn’t stay still,” Daniel told him with a wicked smile. “Know what that means?” Dylan make a token effort to yank his hands free, but Daniel pressed them harder into the mattress. “You’re being naughty. Should I get up and leave you alone?”

Dylan’s eyes widened and he abruptly stopped the token resistance. “No.”

“So I can continue?” Daniel asked, moving his hips and reaching down with one hand to position his cock.

“Yes.”

“Should I punish you anyway?”

“Only if the punishment means fucking me very, very hard.”

The man liked to play cat and mouse and Daniel filed that away for future reference. For now, he needed to see the look on Dylan’s face. Letting him go and grabbing the bedclothes, he spread his knees and without hesitation or warning, he pushed. Dylan inhaled sharply and threw his head back, mouth falling open, eyes closed, hands caressing Daniel’s chest.

“God!”

That’s what Daniel wanted to say but he was too wrapped up in the feeling around his cock and the look he was rewarded with. Beautiful, he thought, and it applied to both. He settled his weight on top of him and linked his hands with Dylan’s, then placed them over his head. “This what you want?” he whispered over Dylan’s chin.

“Yes, fuck. Yes.”

“And this?” Daniel asked, then kissed him, hard, as he began to move his hips. The friction was wonderful, the pleasure even better, but best of all was the combination with Dylan’s reaction. He moaned loudly into his mouth while his body responded to every movement Daniel made.

The pace was achingly slow, bodies rocking together, but after a few minutes, Dylan wanted more. He broke the kiss, gasping, “Rougher. Please, Daniel.”

Daniel abruptly let go of his hands and grasped him by his hair, pulling his head back, biting down his throat. “This rough?”

“Yes,” Dylan gasped. With his hands on Daniel’s back, he dragged his nails over his sweating skin, which only made Daniel move faster.

It was sweet, so sweet, the way Dylan responded to every move, every changed angle. Daniel was torn between slowing down and speeding up, between going at it soft or just letting go and fucking the hell out of him. But soon, it didn’t matter. It was Dylan who made the decision.

Gasping, Dylan pushed up on one elbow, hand in Daniel’s hair. “Let go, Daniel. Turn me over and let go. Please.”

The words were like a long-dormant bomb going off. Daniel had no idea that a plead to let go was precisely what he needed with Dylan, the excuse he’d been looking for to simply and utterly indulge. Pushing to his knees, Daniel hooked his arms under Dylan’s knees and held his legs firmly. “I don’t need to turn you over for that,” he said, thrusting slowly, so slowly. “I need to see your face.”

“Damn it, yes,” Dylan answered, one hand on Daniel’s nipple, twisting and pulling, and the other on his dick, doing the same thing as he stroked himself. “Please, Daniel.”

Daniel groaned, taking in the look of this man, the way his face was flushed with want and the way his skin shone from sweat. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and let go, giving himself that permission to go with the wildness he felt he needed. His thrusts were vigorous and hard, and it seemed like hours when he was suddenly aware of the slight burn of friction around his dick. What made him open his eyes were the sounds Dylan began to make, the way he began to feel in his arms and the way his balls slapped against his ass.

Looking down in a haze of lust, like a second wind, Daniel felt his balls draw up from the sight of him. How Dylan had simply melted under him–tossing his head back and forth as he grabbed at the pillow under his head, the heated words he yelled–it was more than enough of an incentive for that spike of pleasure, the one that tells you the end is near. He kept up the pace, even though the friction was burning, and Dylan’s ass tensed around him.

“I can’t hold …” Dylan started, his words catching in little hitches between long groans, then Daniel felt a spasmodic clutch around his cock and Dylan threw back his head and yelled as he shot his orgasm thickly over his chest. His muscles were rigid with convulsion and Daniel wasn’t expecting the way it nearly hurt. He also wasn’t expecting the way it ripped the orgasm from him. One second, he was climbing that peak, and the next, he was flying off it.

“Oh fuh …” he choked, then all he could do was pump his hips, orgasm rocking his body in powerful waves. He could feel nothing but the pleasure, then he could feel everything. Including the burn of his cock and the ache of his knees and arms.

Letting Dylan’s legs go, he slowly dropped down on top of him and was surprised when Dylan’s arms went around him and held him close. Another cuddler. Daniel smiled against his throat, then licked his lips against the salty taste of his skin. The shudders began to fade but the glow was still there, still thrumming. He groaned as he pulled out, hating to leave that wonderful warmth but needing to be free of the friction. When Dylan wouldn’t let him reach down between them to pull off the condom, Daniel laughed and bit his neck, making Dylan laugh and push at him.

Realizing he’d been had, Dylan growled and pulled Daniel back in his arms.

“Works every time,” Daniel grinned, then picked at the blankets. “Covers.”

Dylan let him go long enough for them to get underneath, then spooned in front of him, wrapping Daniel’s arms possessively around him. It wasn’t till later, when Daniel got up to take a piss, that he found himself surprised by the feelings he had toward Dylan as he crawled back into bed. He knew he preferred relationships, but wasn’t he visiting the club to forego that for a while? Maybe. As usual, he seemed to have gotten a lot more in the bargain.

Staring down at Dylan’s sleeping face and feeling his body against him, he wondered at a few things. First, if he’d been reading the man right, theirs wasn’t going to be a one-time only fuck, and Daniel had no problem with that. Second, knowing this, would they allow it to go further, to include seeing each other outside the club? Daniel found he had no problem with that, either, but he knew it would prove a problem after a while since keeping secrets was not something he wanted to do but had to do. Third, Jack and Jason were also his lovers, so what about them?

Daniel sighed against Dylan’s neck. In just a short period of time, he’d gone from no lovers to three. So the final question was, given his bad luck in relationships, just how long would this last?


End file.
